Sharingan Snowmen
by Satsugai Uchiha
Summary: Just a short story about Iruka, Kakashi, and how the Sharingan can be used to make a lovely replica of a person in the snow. XD Enjoy! KaXIr


Playing in the Snow (Idea by Maren-chan. Heh, my friend got this idea at a sleep over. She claimed she couldnt write comedy, so I offered to write it for her. Just a short story about Iruka, Kakashi, and how the Sharingan can be used to make a lovely replica of a person in the snow. XD Enjoy! Disclaimor: Not mine....but I can have them in snowman form XD Oh wait...*shakes fist at cursed Florida sun* )  
  
Kakashi looked out the window as snow fell softly to the ground. His eyes lit up at the sight of the powdery substance, as it piled up in huge drifts outside. Kakashi hurredly got out of bed, scrammbling for warmer clothes. He was already half an hour late for training.  
  
Wandering outside his front door, Kakashi was blasted by a chilly wind. Snowflakes bombarded him as he made his way to the forest where the had always held practice. Upon arriving, Kakashi stopped. Looking around, he only spotted Sakura, who was desperately trying to build a snowman.  
  
Kakashi looked around. Something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. The scarecrow squinted his eye searching the area for Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura...." he started "Where are Sasuke and Narut-" *BLAFF! BLAFF* Snowballs collided with the back of Kakashi's head. "Ack!"  
  
"Ehehehehe! Sensei, you're finally here!" Naruto jumped down from a tree limb where he had been hiding, followed quickly by Sasuke, both looking rather amused. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of the two. Both covered in snowflakes.  
  
"Dobe...your aim needs work." Sasuke put in. Naruto glared at him. "I'll show you who needs to work on their aim!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into a fighing stance. "Snowball Replication no Jutsu!" Naruto sent several snowballs hurtling in Sasuke's direction. He quickly dodged them all in a simple hop, and proceded to make his own.  
  
Kakashi stared in absolute disbelief. To think that these two could get into a fight over who threw a better snowball. Sakura wandered over towards her sensei, obviously amused by the two fueding. "Neh, Kakashi- sensei...could you help me with my snowman?" Kakashi nodded and wandered over to the disfigured pile of snow, that had Sasuke's haircut.  
  
Kakashi knelt over it examining the clump of snow. "Hm...." Kakashi stood up and removed his hitai-ate headband. The Sharingan looked eerie in the snow. Kakashi turned and looked at Sasuke for a few seconds. "Ano...Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura began. Kakashi turned around and smiled at her. Crouching over the disfigured snowman, Kakashi whipped out a kunai, using it and the Sharingan to mold the snow into an exact replica of Sasuke.  
  
Kakashi stepped away and examined his work. It wasnt half bad. He glanced in Sakura's direction and noticed the girl had begun to foam at the mouth with glee. "Ack! Kakashi-sensei, its-its beautiful!" Sakura slid to the ground in front of it, just basking in its glory. Kakashi smiled lazilly.  
Snow continued to fall as team seven enjoyed a nice day of playing in the snow. Naruto and Sasuke lay in the snow exhausted from using so much chakra to make snowballs. Kakashi looked up towards the clouds, enjoying the meek snowfall.  
  
"Oi!" Came a voice from the edge of the clearing. Team seven turned lazilly toward the voice. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's voice came in a delighted greeting. Kakashi waved happily as the other teacher stumbled through the snow towards them. "School let out early today Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head, and several snowflakes fell from his ponytail.  
  
"School was canceled due to the snow. No one bothered to show up." Iruka laughed. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Care to join us? We were just enjoying a Class-A mission." He smiled. "Class-A?" Iruka questioned. "How on earth?" "It's simple Iruka..." Kakashi looked up towards the sky. "It takes a real high class ninja to enjoy some leisure time without being on constant gaurd."  
  
Iruka smiled. Naruto beamed at the thought of being a high class nin. "Neh, neh, Kakashi-sensei, does that mean Im a hoigh class ninja?" Naruto pointed proudly at himself. Kakashi's eye curved upward into a smile as he nodded. "Alright!" Naruto's fist punched upward. "Im going to get somethign hot to celebrate! Hey, Sakura....want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto blushed as he looke din her direction. Sakura took one last look at her Sasuke snowman, glomped it into smitherines, and left with Naruto.  
  
All that remained was Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka. Sasuke hunched over in the snow, drawing circles not knowing what to do next. Kakashi and Iruka- sensei seem to be getting along.....Sasuke took one look at the two, and said his goodbyes. No point in me sticking around... "Ja!" Was all he said as Sasuke took off after Naruto and Sakura.  
  
Iruka watched Sasuke leave. "So, Kakashi-sensei...." Iruka started as he turned around and witnessed something rather peculiar. Kakashi stood, hands in his pockets, eyes shut, mask off, and mouth open. He was catching snowflakes on his tongue. Iruka blushed. Kakashi... Kakashi turned toward him, blinking embarrassedly. "Ano..." Was all he could utter. A blush crept over his already rosy cheeks, making him look like a cherry.  
  
Iruka looked at Kakashi in amazement. "Is that...is that fun Kakashi?" The silver haired teacher smiled. Iruka took this as a yes and proceeded to turn his lips skyward. Letting the snowflakes fall onto his tongue, Iruka thought he looked quite rediculous. After a minute of the two the two stopped and turned to look at each other.  
  
Kakashi put on his mask and turned to the ground. He slipped off his headband and looked at Iruka. Turning back to the snow on the ground, he grabbed another kunai from the pack, and began to sculpt the snow. Iruka tried to see what he was forming but Kakashi wouldnt allow it. "Dont look just yet Iruka..." Kakashi laughed. Curiosity overcame him as he wwaited impatiently for Kakashi to finish. "Done!" Kakshi stood up. Where once was a drift of snow, now stood a miniature Iruka in the snow. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, neither said anything, just turned rather red.  
  
Iruka broke the questionable silence. "Kakashi....I was wondering," Iruka scratched his cheek. "Would you like to get some hot chocolate?" Iruka turned away, blood rushing to his cheeks now. Kakashi muttered a 'yes' and Iruka turned to look at him. Kakashi wandered a bit closer to him and took his hand pulling him into a quick kiss. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Iruka tripped a bit before he regained his balance as Kakashi dragged him off towards the village for a nice warm cup of hot chocolate...... 


End file.
